c'est mieux ainsi
by MegaSuperPanda
Summary: "Pourquoi j'ai fait ça déjà? a oui, c'est mieux ainsi" desoler pour le resumer pourrie laisser quand meme une chance a ce one-shot


j'éspère que vous aimerez ce one-shot

et surtout desoler pour l'orthographe

disclamer: rien ne m'apertient

* * *

-J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes d'une n'autre manière que celle-ci Sevrus.

-Parce qu'il existe une bonne manière de me l'annoncer, repondit-je.

Je m'étais promis que quand le moment arriverai je ne pleurerai pas, j'avais déjà assé pleurer comme ça. Mais non, il est là devant moi, avec cet air penaud que je connais si bien : les mains dans les poches, la tête baisser, une légère moue se dessine sur ses lèvres et puis tu relèves la tête, ton regard ne croise jamais le mien. Tu as toujours étais très fort pour faire passer une chose sérieuse en une chose banale. Après un silence qui me parut des heures il répondit en fin.

-Ca ne change rien de toute façon

J'ai beau être connu pour extrême sang froid, mon calme, la je ne peut pas rester de marbre.

-Lilly est enceinte et pour toi c'est rien, tu crois que c'est possible pour toi et moi de continuer comme si rien ne c'était passer. Est ce qu'au moins une seule fois dans ta vie tu as penser à quelque chose d'autre que toi même, as-tu déjà penser que tes actes peuvent blesser des gens. Et si Lilly l'apprenait, tu y a penser à ça, elle t'aime plus que tout. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Ca va la détruite, c'est vraiment ça que tu veut faire la détruire, mais tes actes ne va pas seulement la blesser elle, tu as penser à ce bébé qui va naître, ton bébé ?

C'est bizarrre je suis pas réputer pour être un grand bavard mais quand je commence personne ne peut m'arrêter. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais ça dans le coeur fallait bien que ça sorte à un moment ou un autre.

Je m'aperçois que je ne les pas encore regardais dans les yeux depuis le début de notre discussion et quand en fin nos yeux se croise je ne peut m'empêcher de me figer. La seule chose que je vois dans ces yeux c'est un profond ennuis et peut-être de l'irritation. Moi qui était persuader qu'il ressentirait des remords. Il est donc persuader que ce qu'il fait est bien ? Ou simplement il s'en fou ? Moi, Lilly qu'est ce qu'on est vraiment pour lui ? Une distraction ?

-C'est bon tu as fini ta colère ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Ce qu'on fait ensemble ne regarde que nous, personne ne dois le savoir et ne le saura jamais. On était d'accord tous les deux, ça nous convenait tous les deux. Alors qu'est ce qui à changer. Tu n'as jamais eu de scrupule avant, toute ces fois où ont se retrouver en cachette, à ce moment là lui mentir ne te gêner pas plus que ça. Maintenant tu te met à avoir des remords, tout d'un coup c'est devenu mal.

-Ca a toujours était mal, c'est juste que...

-Que quoi ? Tu es vraiment pathétique, tu l'as toujours était, tu es un faible. Tu te cache derrière un pseudo altruisme pour ne pas t'avouer la vrai raison qui nous pousse à cette discussion. Tu inquiète des sentiments de Lilly, laisse moi rire, tu pense pouvoir arrêter ce qu'on fait, avoir asser de courage. Mais regarde toi, tu trembles comme une feuille, tu arrives même pas à soutenir mon regard. Tu fait comme si tu étais une victime comme si je t'obliger à faire tout ça, mais je te r'appel que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour areter ça, une simple caresse et la moindre volonté te quitte. Tu n'es qu'un lâche.

Sa dernière réplique, avait comme effet sur moi d'un poignard transperçant ma peau lentement jusqu'a mon coeur. Pourtant il a raison, combien de fois je me suis répéter que tout devait finir partir vers lui résolu, avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à cette liaison, (en fin si on peut l'appeler comme ça) et puis, quand je me retrouve devant lui, perdre tous mes moyens. L'amour est vraiment un sentiment inutile une arme qu'on peut retourner contre vous, l'arme la plus puissante et ça il la bien compris. Depuis que je lui ai révélé mes sentiments, c'est devenu son arme favorite. Il pouvait me faire se qu'il voulait, me dire ce qu'il voulait, il savait très bien que toute façon je reviendrai. Pathétique. Chaque jour je me pose la même question, pourquoi je reviens ? Parce que l'aime, parce que je préfère avoir une simple baise suivi d'insulte plutôt que rien du tout. Parce que, pendant quelques minutes, je ressent en fin quelque chose, même si cette chose c'est de la douleur, un profond dégoût pour moi-même au moins, c'est fort, très fort, ça me rend vivant. Malheureusement aussi tôt qu'il part je redeviens un mort vivant en mode automatique, effectuant les taches basique, jour après jour en attendant avec avec impatiente et honte son prochain rendez-vous.

Mais qu'est ce que j'attendais au juste. Dès le début les choses étaient très clair, il ne m'aimait pas, ne m'aimerait jamais, juste pour lui histoire de tirer un coup et par la même occasion m'humilier. D'ailleurs je me demande si c'est pas plus tôt la satisfaction de me regarder me battre intérieurement pour ne pas laisser voir que j'aime te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, puis de me voir perdre comme à chaque fois et laisser le plaisir m'envahir, qui te fait monter au septième ciel. Sinon comment expliquer tout ça ? Pourtant au fond de moi j'espérais que un jour tu développerais des sentiments pour moi, que tu ne me voies plus comme un simple objet que tu utiles pour assouvir tes moindres désirs. Même encore aujourd'hui je l'espère encore.

En fin de compte il a raison, si on a cette discussion ce n'est pas à cause de la grossesse de Lilly mais bien parce que j'épère au fond de moi que si il risque de me perdre il réalise que je compte pour lui, que comme par magie il s'approche de moi et qu'il me dise : _désoler, mais je t'en supplie ne part pas, je t'aime. _Encore plus pathétique.

Malgrès tout il faut que cela cesse, je n'ai pas le droit juste parce que j'ai des sentiments pour lui de gâcher tant de vie, ce futur enfant a besoin d'un père présent et surtout qui ne sache pas se que sont père fait ou a pu faire dans le passer. On dit que quand on aime une personne la seule chose qu'on désir c'est que cette personne soit heureuse. Cela implique de laisser partir la personnes aimer, pour son propre bien car il n'est pas heureux et ne le sera jamais avec moi, je suis incapable de lui offrir une vie paisible. Il a besoin d'une famille là pour lui : le sourir d'un enfant heureux de revoir son père après une dure journée, une femme aimante qui lui montre tous les jours à quel point il est aimé, la stabilité d'un foyer heureux, ce que tout homme cherche.

Moi pas une seule de ces choses je suis capable de lui donner, avec mon sale caractère qui me pousse a être incapable de sortir une seule phrase sens pique, et puis je ne sait même plus comment on fait pour sourir ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'est pas souri ou même qu'on m'a adresse un sourir sincère. Peut être que je n'aime pas de la bonne façon, j'aime peut être beaucoup trop fort.

-C'est fini.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir dire cette phrase avec plus de conviction , le dire haut et fort. A la place cette phrase est sorti comme un souffle léger, comme une évidence, une chose simple, qu'on ne peut contredire, une résignation.

-Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

Tu fais drôlement bien celui qui fait comme si il ne comprenait rien. Pourtant tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, mais tu ne me crois pas.

-Nous, tout.

Comme à ton habitude tes lèvres se fendent d'un sourire, c'est bizarre de voir comment chaque phrase que je peut prononcer te fait rire, pourtant ce n'est pas drôle, au contraire c'est triste à en mourir, en fin pour moi.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, c'est pas ce que tu essayes de dire à chaque début de nos rencontre mais à chaque fois tu abandonnes ?

-C'est différent cette fois, je ne craquerai pas, tout dois prendre fin aujourd'hui. De toute façon jamais sa n'aurai du se produire. C'était une grosse erreur, mais maintenant il est temps de faire prendre fin à tout ça.

-Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, tu fais quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas le choix. De toute façon maintenant tu as une famille c'est pas comme si tu te retrouver tout seul. Et puis notre septième et dernière années scolaire se termine dans un mois, autant arrêter maintenant avant qu'il soit trop tard.

A ce moment ton expression change, on dirait que tu te rend compte que je suis peut-être sérieux, mais pour toi je ne tiendrais pas. Tu te trompe lourdement, je ne craquerais pas, même si il faut que je passe mon temps à t'éviter où à rester cacher dans la maison des serpentard. Je me sens étrangement calme, je n'aurai jamais penser que cette décision pourrait me soulager, pourtant c'est le cas, je suis soulager, je suis en fin convaincu que c'est la bonne solution, la seule et unique solution. J'ai presque envie de souffler et de sourire pour le coup, j'ai bien dis presque.

-Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi je dois y aller, on se voit à notre prochain rendez-vous Sev'

-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, je ne viendrais plus. Je suis sérieux. Je suis libéré de ton emprise, plus jamais je me laisserai avoir par toi. Adieu James

En fin dans tes yeux j'aperçois que tu as compris. Nos yeux ne se quitte plus, tu essayes sans grand succès de me faire baisser les yeux, mais je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction , pas cette fois. Je resterai sur mes position, il est trop tard pour reculer. Petit a petit une flamme s'allume dans tes yeux, la colère grandi en toi. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas perdre, et tu te rend compte que rien de se que tu pourras faire ne me fera changer d'avis. Game over. Pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher de te dire une dernière chose, te montrer une dernière fois que comparai à toi, tu comptais pour moi, peut-être une pulsion morbide qui sait.

-Tu sait malgrès tout ce que tu as pu me faire ou me dire durant ces trois années, jamais je n'est cessé de t'aimer et sans doute jamais je n'arriverai à me défère de ce sentiment. Tu es restera tout pour moi, chaque jour jusqu'à ma mort je prierais pour ton bonheur. Aurevoir soit heureux c'est la seule chose que je désire.

Tu as l'air drôlement surpris, pour le coup tu ne t'attendais pas du tout que je puisse te dire ça. Pendant une seconde je crois voir au fond de tes yeux du regret, mais c'est beaucoup trop rapide tu reprend ton masque de _je-m-en-foutiste_. Tu tournes le dos, et tu parts sans bien entendu un dernier mot, tu as quand même ta fierté.

-Fait comme tu veux, j'm'en fou.

Et voilà, trois ans de liaison qui finissent par un _j'm'en fou_. Sa en ai presque comique, j'ai bien dis presque. Il me vient d'ailleurs une partie de chanson pour illustrer cette magnifique journée :

_Et si malgré ça j'arrive à t'oublier_

_J'aimerais quand même te dire_

_Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire_

_Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets._

Ca c'est moi tout cracher, penser à une chanson stupide, d'un stupide moldus, pendant ce genre de moment. Et voilà que les larmes on réussi à ce frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes yeux, une larmes, puis deux et c'est bientôt une averse qui s'écoule de mes yeux soi disant impénétrable.

Je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir une dernière penser contradictoire avec tout mon raisonnement _: Pourquoi je les quitter ?_

A oui c'est vrai, _C'est mieux ainsi._

-Pathétique.

Fin

* * *

Une petite reviews de rien du tout si vous avaez aimé svp

merci d'avoir lu


End file.
